Mowers which employ a rotor which spins about a horizontal axis are not per se new in the art. On the other hand, very few have found acceptance as finish-cut mowers capable of providing that quality of lawn mowing necessary for parks, playgrounds, golf courses and the like. Typically, such mowers are more in the nature of rotary choppers used by farmers to chop corn stalks and the like as the unit is towed through the field following corn harvest.